


now that we're alone

by adaptation



Series: The Penny/Parker Canon Chronicles [3]
Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: F/M, Summer 2024, VH21 (2023-2024), summer before Fourth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaptation/pseuds/adaptation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's not enough of your tongue in my mouth right now," Penny said, lower lip thrust out in a way designed, he was sure, solely to catch his attention. It worked. It had been working all summer, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now that we're alone

When Penny had asked permission to spend the day at Parker's house, she'd conveniently forgotten to mention that his parents wouldn't be home. Vera had taken Payton off to do girl things, and Dad had decided to run some errands -- a decision which Parker suspected to be largely rooted in the desire to give him and Penny some privacy. Once he'd gotten the sex talk out of his way, Nick McAdams had been unwaveringly supportive of Parker's new relationship, probably because Blissed Out Parker was such a welcome change.   
  
It was a welcome change for Parker, too. The last three weeks had been the best he could ever remember having, and the only thing that made them different from the rest of his life was the knowledge that he had an adorable little redhead perfectly willing to let him put his hands up her shirt.  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
"There's not enough of your tongue in my mouth right now," Penny said, lower lip thrust out in a way designed, he was sure, solely to catch his attention. It worked. It had been working all summer, actually.  
  
"Right you are." Sliding his hands from their places on her thighs up to her waist, he leaned forward and captured that lip with his own. Her arms slid around his neck, pulling him tight against her, in a way that made him lightheaded. He didn't know what he'd done to to get Penny's attention, but he'd be grateful the rest of his life. Especially if she spent the rest of his life squirming on his lap like that.  
  
From the moment they'd officially started dating, it had taken him maybe forty-two hours to realize Penny had a thing for his hair. Now he felt a little swell of self-satisfaction every time her fingers twisted through his hair, as they did now. In response, he let his hand trail up under the hem of her shirt and trace the line of her side. When his thumb skimmed over her nipple through the cup of her bra, she released a needy whimper into his mouth. It made him heady.  _Penny_  made him heady.  
  
She tasted sweet, like oranges and bananas, and she smelled like... rainbows and happiness. And soft, malleable girl.   
  
His erection was straining uncomfortably against his jeans, and he had no doubt that Penny could feel it. She was wearing a flowy sort of skirt that actually covered a fair bit of skin, when she was standing. But when she was sitting on his lap, it provided absolutely nothing in the way of barriers between Penny and his crotch. If he slid his hand between her legs, the only thing stopping him from touching her would be her panties, and that knowledge made him groan. Penny seemed to get a kick out of his agony, because she pulled back far enough to shoot him a smile that put him about ten seconds away from a really embarrassing accident and then relocated her lips to his throat.  
  
She was dragging her tongue over the pulse point in his jugular when she reached around behind her and unsnapped her bra through her shirt. Instantly, the cups of her bra lost tension and fell away from her breasts, and his hands migrated to her bare skin instinctively. Her nipples pebbled against his palms, and she sighed softly in his ear. "Penny," he murmured. God, she made him so happy. Did she even know?   
  
She shivered gently, and when she spoke, there was a sort of amused coyness to her tone: "You're making me wet, Parker."  
  
"Oh god," he groaned, dropping his forehead to her shoulder. "Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Hardly." One of her hands slipped from his shoulder down his chest, over his abdomen, and came to rest teasingly on the snap of his jeans. She thumbed the button, though she didn't pull it through the hole. "You wouldn't be nearly so much fun if you were dead." Her skin was hot under his hands, and he could feel her heart thumping through her ribcage. "When's your dad going to be back?" she asked, voice tinged with hesitance, and his own heart came to a screeching halt in his chest. Was she—? No, they hadn't even been together for a month yet, there was no way...  
  
"Um," he croaked, throat suddenly parched. "A few hours, I think?"  
  
She kissed him then, deeply, heatedly, thoroughly, and Parker could feel his blood thrumming through his veins and his fingers shaking as he trailed them down her spine.  
  
Then, suddenly, she was standing next to the bed, doing up her bra, and he was hazy and confused and rock hard, sitting there on his mattress. He blinked at her, and she smiled brightly. "Let's go watch a movie," she suggested, holding out a hand for him to take.  
  
"What?" He blinked again. "Right. Right. Yeah, just..." He was still panting when he dropped his head back against the headboard and took a few deep breaths. "Just give me a minute." When he'd regained some control over his lungs, he looked back over at his girlfriend to find her smirking at him in satisfaction. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What was that you said before about  _not_  trying to kill me?"  
  
All she said in response was, "Come on." Her smile widened as she wiggled her outstretched fingers at him, and when he clasped her hand she helped pull him to his feet. They were going to go watch a movie. Because whatever Penny wanted, he'd give her.  
  
Still, when she turned to leave his room, he pinched her ass. You know, for good measure.


End file.
